video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The World of David The Gnome
|running time = 43 minutes |catalogue number = VC1178 |rating = }}The World of David The Gnome is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 14th May 1990. It contains the first two episodes of the English-dubbed version of the Spanish TV cartoon series "David El Gnomo" that was upon the book of "The Gnomes" by Dutch writer Wil Huygen and Dutch illustrator Rien Poortvliet and produced for TV in 1987 by BRB Internacional S.A. in Madrid, Spain. Description David the Gnome is 399 years of age and comes from a long line of medical ancestors. He is married to Lisa and together they welcome us into their home and introduce themselves. Episodes #In the first episode "GOOD MEDICINE" we are told some facts about Gnomes, such as their height, weight, strength and what they like to eat. David also tells us all about their enemies, the Trolls. #Lisa is very worried about David and Swift, their red fox, when they don't arrive home from a trip in "WITCH WAY OUT". In fact, they have been captured by some Trolls called Hooley, Pat and Poopey. Lisa goes out to search for them and when she finds them, she has to set up a rescue mission. What can she do to save them. Voice Talents *Tom Bosley as David the Gnome. *Christopher Plummer as the Narrator. *Jane Woods as Lisa. *A.J. Henderson as Holler. *Vlasta Vrana as Swift. *Barbara Pogemiller as Susan. *Richard Dumont as King. *Adrian Knight as Pit. *Rob Roy as Pat. *Marc Denis as Pot. Credits *A BRB International and Bob & Harvey Weinstein presentation. *A Cinar Production in association with Miramax Films. *Based on the book "The Gnomes" by Rein Poortvliet and Wil Huygen. *Starring Tom Bosley as the voice of David the Gnome. *Narrated by Christopher Plummer. *Series created by Claudio Biern Boyd. *Adapted and Directed by Ernest Reid. *BRB Production Coordinator: Maria Aragon. *Associate Producer: Elizabeth Klinck. *Produced by Micheline Charest and Ronald A. Weinberg. *Executive Producer: Claudio Biern Boyd. *Executives in charge of Production: Bob and Harvey Weinstein. *Featuring voices by Jane Woods, A.J. Henderson, Vlasta Vrana, Barbara Pogemiller, Richard Dumont, Adrain Knight, Rob Roy and Marc Denis. *Post Production Supervisors: Pierre Michaud and Susan Lazarus. *Production Coordinator: Liz Joyce. *Talent Coordinator: Marielle Caudreault. *Dialogue Recorded by Michael Laliberte. *Sound Effects created by Pierre Decarie and Katherine Van De Doncky. *Music by Pierre Daniel Rheault, Bob Jewett and Jack Maeby. *Title Song written by Javier Losada. *Performed by Normand Groulx. *Title Song Lyrics by Bob Hewett and Jack Maeby. *Recording and Mixing by Andre Perreault. *Edited by Avde Chiriaeff and Laurent Leclerc. *Titles by Elaine Gasco, James Verdesoto and Centre De Montage Electronique. *Animation created by BRB International SA in collaboration with T.V.E. *Animation Production Consultants: José Luis Rodriguez and José Manuel Iglesias. *BRB Production Staff: Milagro Sanchez, Laura Atienza, Belén Arellano, Vincente Sorro and Enrique Marcos. *Animation Directed by Luis Ballester. *A Cinar Films Production in association with Miramax Film and BRB International, S.A. *© Unieboek N.V./B.R.B. Intèrnational, S.A. 1987. All Rights Reserved. Opening (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Unieboek N.V. logo (silent) * BRB Internacional S.A logo (silent) * The World of David The Gnome intro * Start of Good Medicine (1987) Closing (Original 1990 release) (with no trailer) * End of Witch Way Out (1987) * The World of David The Gnome Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery The World of David the Gnome (UK VHS 1990) 1994 Re-release cassette.png|1994 Re-release cassette Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:BRB Internacional S.A. Category:David the Gnome Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Christopher Plummer (David the Gnome Narrator) Category:BBFC U